The Love that was Forgotten
by cjdawritinghot
Summary: Hello Amigos! Another love story for ya! One of my best, might I add. Van's Father has died and he is living like a bum onthe streets. But love will come to him soon enough. This Story is rated PG but at some parts there is a PG 13 touch. This is my secon


The love that was Forgotten  
My gosh! I went through Chrono Cross again without getting Van and Mel as characters. Every body I know did (who has Chrono Cross) but I never did! Then at that moment I thought "maybe one couldn't go without the other". You know school air gives me hallucinations. So that day, in math class, I made the creation you read today…  
  
Disclaimer: Straight to the point. If I owned Chrono Cross then I would be insatiably rich. So I DONOT own Chrono Cross.  
  
It was a moonlit night. Van sat at the grave of his father, crying gently. His dark blue hair was wet with tears and paint. After Van's father died he was left homeless (this is the poor Van). He wasn't able to obtain the frozen flame, so his house was evicted. Van lived at the grave of his father, and Greco occasionally invited Van to a meal. But tonight was different. Van had no food to eat and no place to stay, so he wept at the grave of his deceased father.  
  
Van: I will make it dad. Some day I will paint masterpieces like you, and sell   
Enough to buy a new house.  
  
Van knew this was highly impossible, but anybody can have a dream.  
Well, Korcha traveled to Termina that night for a late night theft, and reluctantly took his 9 year old sister with him.  
  
Korcha's Ma: YOU TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER ON ONE OF YOU LITTLE ADVENTURES OR ELSE I WILL GROUND YOU UNTIL YOU'RE A BILLOIN YEARS OLD!!!  
  
Korcha: yes ma.  
  
Korcha's ma: yes..ehhem. Okay, run along now.  
  
AT TERMINA  
  
Korcha: Mel stay near the boat, and don't move.  
  
Mel: Why can't I come with you?  
  
Korcha: I'm gonna be very busy.  
  
So Korcha left Mel near the boat, unaware he had bayed near Van and the grave of his father.  
  
Mel: Sure is scary at night. What's that sound?!  
A small sobbing filled Mel's ears.  
Mel: HEEEEELLLP!  
Mel started to cry shakily. Tears rolled down her eyes as she gave out a loud, scared scream.  
Van slowly walked up to the still scared Mel. He couldn't believe his eyes. He thought an angel had came to save him.  
Van: Hello angel.  
Mel: W-W-what?  
Van: You're not an angel?  
Mel: n-n-no.  
Van: you're voice.  
Mel: what's wrong with my voice?  
Van: it is so beautiful, like an angel's.  
Van took Mel's arms and embraced her. She was so startled she almost punched him, but when she felt his tears on her face, she hugged him back.  
Mel: I love you.  
Van: How do you know? You don't know my name and I am one of the poorest people in Termina.   
Mel: I don't care. I still love you.  
Van: I love you to.  
Mel and Van pulled themselves closer, first body to body, then face to face. Van grabbed the back of Mel's head and drew her head closer to his. Their lips touched, and then they kissed.   
*Van thinking while kissing*: She sure is a beautiful woman. I wonder where she came from. Her lips are soft.  
*Mel thinking while kissing* I never want to let go of him.  
  
Van pulled his head back, gasping for air. He was blushing a dark red and was crying. Mel felt his tear and wondered what happened.  
  
Mel: What's wrong? Don't you like me?  
Van: We can't be together. I went to the fortune teller once and he said that my first love will disappear. I don't want to take a chance losing you.  
Mel: I will never leave you. No mater what.  
Mel grabbed Van this time, and pulled his lips straight to hers, in a more passionate kiss. Mel licked up Van's neck, never wanting to stop. Their heartbeat raised as they fell to the ground in a fury of kissing and kicking.  
They didn't stop for a while. They kissed and hugged for a long time.  
  
Until out of nowhere Van put his hand up Mel's shirt. She didn't mind. As soon as Van put his hand barely in Mel's shirt, a rock hit him in the face.  
  
Korcha: WHAT THE FU** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' MEL!!  
I'M TELLIN' MA WHEN WE GET HOME!  
  
Van was already unconscious from the rock thrown at his head, so Mel just kissed him on the forehead and got on the boat. Korcha loaded his stolen 'treasure' into the boat, then rowed away.  
  
Mel: Please don't tell ma! I really loved him! And if ya do tell ma, I'll tell her how ya got that bag o goods.  
  
Korcha: Kay. It's a deal. But next time I see a boy putting his hand all over you, I'll kill 'im!  
  
Mel reached into her shirt, where Van had touched her. She felt a paper in her shirt. Mel fished it out, and read it.  
  
" I might never see you again, so I gave you this message to remember me by. Come back to Termina to see me again."  
Love~  
Van  
  
Mel held this message close to her always, waiting for the next time she would see her not-so-mysterious love.  
  
PS: I just based this on the fact that if I never saw these two in my Chrono Cross game, then they never saw each other. Remember to R+R! 


End file.
